Angelic Buster/Skills
Description Instead of using Mana, Angelic Buster uses Soul Recharge to use her Soul Battery Skills (Star Bubble, Lovely Sting, Soul Seeker, Shining Star Burst, Celestial Roar, and Trinity). By cycling through her attack skills, all six have a chance to recharge. When using a Soul Battery skill, only that skill will be unusable if it fails to recharge. Recharging success and failure only occurs if the attack makes contact with an enemy. Recharging rate can be increased through Affinity Heart I, II, III, and IV. This saves mesos since Mana potions do not have to be bought. Angelic Buster Basics |-60011216 | |Soul Buster |Active |Inherit Eskalade's power to control both the Soul Shooter and Soul Ring. |-60010217 | |True Heart Inheritance |Passive |Draw out Eskalade's true strength to enhance your Soul Shooter's hidden power. |-60011218 | |Grappling Heart |Active |Tosses a magical line above you to ascend to higher platforms. |-60011219 | |Terms and Conditions |Active |Use your mastery of contract law to make Eskalade boost Attack Power for a short time. |-60011220 | |Day Dreamer |Active |Move to Angelic Buster's room, The Lovely Buster Suite. Exits to Pantheon. |-60011221 | |Hyper Coordinate |Active |Customize your post-transformation appearance.You can only change your appearance from the Coordinate equip window while transformed. |- | |Dress-Up |Active |Summon the power of Eskalade to transform into Angelic Buster. |-60011005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |} Angelic Buster (I) |-65001100 | |Star Bubble |Active |Fires a condensed stream of unrefined energy. Deals area damage when projectile hits. |-65001001 | |Feather Hop |Active |Tumble while jumping with direction key. Press jump again to repeat. |-65001002 | |Melody Cross |Active |Eskalade's power increases your HP according to the skill level, and increases your attack speed by 1 level. |-65000003 | |Affinity Heart I |Passive |Get closer to Eskalade to draw out strength and make your body lighter. |} Angelic Buster (II) |-65101100 | |Lovely Sting |Active |Pierce enemies with a beam of pretty power and inflict a debuff. Use the skill again to detonate the debuff. |-65101001 | |Pink Pummel |Active |Rushes through enemies, causing knockback. Has a chance to recharge. |-65101002 | |Power Transfer |Active |Generates a shield that absorbs a portion of damage dealt by the enemy. |-65100003 | |Soul Shooter Mastery |Passive |Increases Mastery and Attack Power on Soul Shooter weapons. Level 10 required to learn Soul Shooter Expert. |-65100004 | |Beautiful Soul |Passive |Permanently increases DEX. |-65100005 | |Affinity Heart II |Passive |Get closer with Eskalade to receive battle experience and increase resistance. |} Angelic Buster (III) |-65111100 | |Soul Seeker |Active |Summons the essence of Eskalade’s power and sends it flying at enemies. Deals damage continuously until the max is reached or until it disappears. Soul Seeker ignores attack reflection. Level 10 required to learn Soul Shooter Expert. |-65111101 | |Shining Star Burst |Active |Summons group of star blades enchanted with Eskalade's power. |-65111002 | |Heavenly Crash |Active |Slams the ground to create a shockwave that attacks enemies in range and launches them. |-65110003 | |Dragon Whistle |Passive |Endure Eskalade's advances to increase Weapon Attack. |-65111004 | |Iron Blossom |Active |Withstands enemy attacks with iron-like will. |-65110005 | |Love Me Heart |Passive |Become more resistant to external damage with inner peace. |-65110006 | |Affinity Heart III |Passive |Get closer with Eskalade to increase DEX and acquire vision. |} Angelic Buster (IV) |-65121100 | |Celestial Roar |Active |Sends out the soul-shaking roar of Eskalade. |-65121101 | |Trinity |Active |Condenses Eskalade's power to attack one enemy continuously. Additionally, the Damage and Ignore DEF ratio is increased. |-65121002 | |Finale Ribbon |Active |Swings your ribbon with the power of love and justice to attack all nearby enemies. |-65121003 | |Soul Resonance |Active |Resonates with Eskalade's soul and brings his appearance to life. You are not affected by pushback while casting Soul Resonance. |-65121004 | |Star Gazer |Active |Borrows Eskalade's power to receive eyes that see through enemies' soul. |-65120005 | |Soul Shooter Expert |Passive |Increases Soul Shoot Mastery and Weapon Attack. Required Skill: Soul Shooter Mastery Lv. 10 |-65120006 | |Affinity Heart IV |Passive |Increases affinity with the ancient dragon race to obtain the pinnacle of Soul Recharge. |-65121009 | |Nova Warrior |Active |Temporarily increases the stats of all team members. |-65121010 | |Nova Temperance |Active |By focusing your mind, you can ignore some abnormal status effects. However, this will not work on all abnormal status effects. |-65121011 | |Soul Seeker Expert |Active |Grants a chance to summon Soul Seeker when attacking with a non-Soul Seeker skill. Can be toggled On/Off. Required Skill: Soul Seeker Lv. 10 |} Hyper Skills |-65120043 | |Soul Seeker - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Soul Seeker's damage. |-65120044 | |Soul Seeker - Make Up |Passive |Increases Soul Seeker's recreation chance. |-65120045 | |Piercing Soul Seeker |Passive |Adds DEF Ignore effect to Soul Seeker. |-65120046 | |Finale Ribbon - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Finale Ribbon's damage. |-65120047 | |Finale Ribbon - Enhance |Passive |Increases Finale Ribbon's debuff damage increase. |-65120048 | |Finale Ribbon - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces Finale Ribbon cooldown. |-65120049 | |Trinity-Reinforce |Passive |Increases Trinity's damage. |-65120050 | |Piercing Trinity |Passive |Adds DEF Ignore effect to Trinity. |-65120051 | |Trinity-Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks while Trinity's damage is reduced. Required Skill: Trinity Lv. 30 |-65121052 | |Supreme Supernova |Active |Eskalade's power channels the forces of the universe, blocking damage from enemy's attack reflection. |-65121053 | |Final Contract |Active |Allows you to control the power of Eskalade's contract to its fullest. |-65121054 | |Pretty Exaltation |Active |Resonates with Eskalade's soul to magnify power. |} V Skills |-400004428 | |Soul Buster Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Buster. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004429 | |Star Bubble Boost |Passive |Boosts Star Bubble. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004430 | |Lovely Sting Boost |Passive |Boosts Lovely Sting. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004431 | |Pink Pummel Boost |Passive |Boosts Pink Pummel. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004432 | |Soul Seeker Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Seeker and Soul Seeker Expert. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004433 | |Shining Star Burst Boost |Passive |Boosts Shining Star Burst. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004434 | |Heavenly Crash Boost |Passive |Boosts Heavenly Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004435 | |Celestial Roar Boost |Passive |Boosts Celestial Roar. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004436 | |Trinity Boost |Passive |Boosts Trinity. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004437 | |Finale Ribbon Boost |Passive |Boosts Finale Ribbon. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004438 | |Soul Resonance Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Resonance. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004439 | |Supreme Supernova Boost |Passive |Boosts Supreme Supernova. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051011 | |Sparkle Burst |Active |Summon a sparkly orb bursting with power. |-400051018 | |Superstar Spotlight |Active |A real superstar takes their spotlights wherever they go. Enemies, being unworthy of the spotlight, take damage under its rays, while your own abilities are boosted. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Angelic Buster Skills